Mistakes, mistakes
by notebooker
Summary: A mistake could lead to something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Happy belated birthday for my baby Akashi and Happy FuriAka day, but this story is AkaFuri:D. Sorry for all the mistakes. I didn't proofread. I'll check it next time. And please tell me if you find any faults or it does confuse you. Thank you for reading.

Furihata Kouki ran up the corridor with a black backpack hanging on his shoulders and two books on his arm, holding them carefully to avoid them from falling.

He was late.

He was about to go to library to return the books he borrowed when he was being held by his teacher for a few things and classmates for some little chit-chat, making him forget his first agenda. By the moment he realized, it was already fifteen minutes before the closing time. He needed to return it that day or else he will pay the compensation. He was being idiot again for forgetting such important matters.

And he doesn't want to spend money because of his idiocy, thank you very much. _Urgggh!_

He watched his watch again to check the time. It will be closing time in five minutes. He was hoping that Kuroko would still be inside attending the library.

The brunette was about to turn the corner without even looking, and it was very late to notice the person on the other side. The moment he comprehended the situation, he'd already collided with the other and immediately fell off his butt first before his body landed on the floor.

Furihata body felt the pain surge through his body after the fall, unconsciously releasing a soft groan out of his lips. Sitting up, he nursed his abused side to lessen the pain. Fortunately, his head wasn't affected too much from the mishap, but he was sure he would still earn a bump later.

"…" he groaned again, "Uh…this is stupid."

"It is not. It is just you being clumsy."

A sudden voice jerked Furihata's eyes open that he didn't notice he closed, and just then remembers the person he bumps into. The guy's tone sounded cold and irritated, that he couldn't help but shiver. He couldn't blame the guy though.

He stared directly to where the sounds came from only to find two pairs of cloth legs standing before him. He followed his line of sight and immediately met a pair of ruby eyes. Those pair of eyes was looking at him intently and not blinking even once, as if captivating him, mind and soul.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head mentally to dismiss the disturbing thought that lurked through his mind.

"I-I'm sorry…" he apologized softly.

"Need help?" the person spoke again, this time his voice sounded more composed.

He idly opened his eyes, and found an offered hand in front of him, waiting for him to accept. The brunette looked up, and smiled stupidly after realizing the situation. He took the hand and let himself be pulled upward.

"Thank you," he said after almost losing his balance again when he stood up and the guy supported him.

"It's alright. But I hope next time you'll look around to avoid running into people. It wouldn't be good if you could hurt them more than this. Please avoid from running through the corridor," the other answered in the coldest voice he ever heard in his existence.

Furihata flinched at the obvious threat that lies between those words. He quickly looked at him and swallowed. He doesn't know why but this person, despite just meeting him, seems to be very dangerous in every sense of the word. And the wimpy child inside him trembled horrendously.

 _This guy's scary. This guy's scary. This guy's scary!_ , his mind ranted profusely.

"I-I…I am really sorry for my mistake. I w-will surely…d-de-definitely heed your advice," he said, nodding his head, his body was terribly shaking.

The red head –he only noticed the colour of his hair – stared at him for a second before his lips curled up slightly, not in a smile but somehow in dismissal. He then nodded in understanding.

"Okay," he replied, "Now, don't look so nervous." His voice sounded much softer this time and more calming, but the hint of reprimand was still there.

Furihata let go the breath he had been holding the whole time and gave the man a smile. "I'm sorry again," he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The guy only respond him with a small smile, and it was only enough to freeze Furihata. No, not because it was scary, but because the man look so handsome it could blind him. Damn! Why does some people so good looking? It's unfair!

The redhead doesn't seem to be from their school, a visitor? Or perhaps a transferee…? He might not know every person in their school but a handsome face like this guy would definitely become famous and not unnoticeable.

The other had the reddest hair he had ever seen in his life. Little Red riding hood's hoodie would be ashamed*. He could pass –

"Are you done assessing me?" and again the guy woke him from his trance state, out of his train of embarrassing thoughts.

Two brown eyes diverted its focused immediately after being caught staring.

"S-S-Sorry, that was rude of me," the brunette cleared his croaky tone and tried his hardest to look to the floor to cover his red face. _How embarrassing!_

Before the guy could respond though, he continued "I'm really sorry for earlier. I always get into accidents due to my clumsiness so I totally apologize for my mistake. I was in a hurry earlier and – oh God! The library! Wait…" he checked his watch and widened his eyes.

He picked the books on the floor, taking his and gave the guy his own sets of books. After, he bowed in front of the guy, almost bumping his head into him. "Sorry, I really need to go now. See you!" He then immediately fled and left the redhead alone.

The red haired guy just blinked, stared at the retreating back of the guy. _What a weird guy. He just agreed not to run awhile ago and yet he was running again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~AKAFURI~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Kuroko-kun!" he shouted loudly upon going inside the library and seeing the blue haired teen was about to leave. "Thank God, I arrived on time. I wanted to return the book." He smiled cheerfully at the small guy while panting. He placed the books on the counter.

Kuroko checked the clock inside the library. "You are two minutes late Furihata-kun so you need to pay the penalty. "

"Kuroko-kun please!" he bowed, clapping his hand together. "It's just two minutes, please let it pass. Please. Please. Please Kuroko-kun. I was being held up by the teacher and got into accident just a while ago. So please…" Furihata portrayed his best puppy eyes.

"An accident?" Kuroko instead asked.

"Yeah. I bumped into someone when I was running on the way in here and I fell down on the floor it's kinda embarrassing, that's why I was late…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a bump on my head and muscle pains."

"You need to be careful Furihata-kun. You should avoid running inside the school's premises. It is not a pretty sight to see you all bandaged up from head to toe." Kuroko scolded, tone and face showed no emotion.

Furihata sweat dropped at the words his friend used. Kuroko might not look like it but he knew Kuroko was worried for him.

"I will," he nodded, "You just sounded terribly the same with the person I just bump into," he chuckled bashfully.

"I couldn't blame him," the bluenette said, deadpanned.

"I know," he smiled, "So…you'll let it pass right? Please."

Kuroko stared, making him nervous for a second before he heard him release a soft sigh.

"Fine, but next time you have to return it on time Furihata-kun. I will ask you for your payment if it happen again."

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much Kuroko-kun! I'll definitely treat you next time." he held his hand in gratefulness.

"I won't forget that." Kuroko smiled a little, although it doesn't really show on his face. "I'll just put these books and check them tomorrow to return to the shelves."

Furihata only smiled. "Thank you."

"Anyway, are you going home?" the blue haired teen asked.

He nodded, "I am, why?"

"Then treat me today. Let's go to the Maji burger."

Then Kuroko started walking and Furihata couldn't help but sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~AKAFURI~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Furihata was talking with his classmates in the canteen when someone approached them.

"Excuse me, you are Furihata Kouki, right?"

The brunette looked up from his seat and stared directly at the familiar guy he meet just yesterday.

"Oh, hi!" he blinked in confusion. How did this guy know my name?

Before he could ask though, the guy talked again.

"I suppose this is yours," he said calmly.

After that, he presented a book with yellow cover in front of Furihata. The brunette stood up to take and inspect it. He frowned. Huh?

"This was the book I borrowed from the library and I am pretty sure I returned it yesterday. This is not mine." Furihata opened the book and there something fell off from it. He picked it up and found that it was borrowers' card and he could read his name on it.

His eyes widened before frowning again. He was sure he returned it yesterday so why the heck was it here? Did this guy –

"I am sure the book you returned was mine."

The red head said as if he read the brunette's mind. Two red eyes looked at the boy seriously. If Furihata just met his eyes it would've been unnerving, but Furihata didn't notice any of that and only looked at the guy in front of him in shock and confusion. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Sorry for the mistakes.

"Kuroko!"

Furihata called out when he sighted his classmate inside their classroom talking to their boisterous classmate Kagami Taiga, which tended to be teased frequently by the bluenette. The duo stopped talking to stare at him. He only nodded at Kagami who was his best friend since middle school when he transferred from America. We clicked just like that.

"Where were you? We've been searching for you earlier," Kagami asked in confusion.

"I've been called with Kawahara and Fukuda to help with something and then got hungry so I ate in canteen. But anyway, that's not important I'm so glad I found you Kuroko-kun!" he said with a smile. "I've been searching everywhere for you. I thought you were at the library," he mumbled under his breath, taking a seat beside the two.

Kuroko blinked for a second, "I'm usually attending my duties at library after classes. I don't go there on breaks...But what is it that you needed Furihata-kun? You seem to be searching for me badly." Kuroko's monotonous voice inquired.

Kuroko's expressionless face didn't change but the intense stare at him was enough to know that he was waiting for him to speak, even his red haired classmate seeing as his face contort in confusion.

"Yeah, about that I made a mistake yesterday–" his words were cut when Kuroko spoke.

"Akashi-kun? What are you doing here?" the bluenette was looking behind Furihata.

"Good morning Tetsuya…and to you as well Taiga," the smooth voice behind him said, as if he knew his two classmates very well.

The brunette looked over his shoulder to gaze at the guy's serious face and yet seemingly amuse when looking at Kuroko and Kagami. He returned his gaze back to his friends who stared at the Akashi guy, if he heard Kuroko right. Kagami's face turned sour and glared at the other redhead.

"What's so good after seeing your face? It's more like a bad omen," Kagami spat.

That confused him. He frowned, disgruntled. Uh, he seems to be missing something here.

"The feeling is actually mutual but I am not here to see your unsightly face," the voice was soft but there was no hint of gentleness at all, more like an ice piercing in their very skin, unconsciously making Furihata shiver. He even saw Kagami flinched but the guy put a brave face. "Don't think that I stop hindering means I've approved of your relationship. My opinion still doesn't change that a brainless idiot like you doesn't deserve to be with my cousin." His voice sharpened, even more likely wanting to kill the person he was talking to, and that is specifically Kagami.

Furihata would never dream of having that voice turn to him, most likely not to anger this Akashi person. He better put him on the top list for a person not to become an enemy. He wants to live a long life, thank you very much.

Akashi doesn't seem to like Kagami. Also, Akashi doesn't seem to favor Kagami to be with his cousin...? Who was this cousin of his? And what relationship – wait, does Kagami have a girlfriend? He never heard about it? When did that happen? They were best friends since middle school and yet he heard nothing about it.

He looked at the person he called best friend and for a moment he wanted to glare at him. He felt betrayed. Not knowing anything about it. That's just too cruel. But he dismissed his disappointing thought for now and came back to the present since his confusion wasn't solved yet, how does this trio know each other?

He watched as Kagami's glare intensified. If looks could kill Akashi would be lying on the ground by now. But the other redhead held his ground and met Kagami's glare with his own piercing red eyes.

"Why, thank you, but we don't need your approval. We are very much happy together, so fuck off!" this time Kagami's voice get a little louder, startling him at that. Gladly, their classmates still weren't back from their break.

Akashi only gave him a sinister smile. The entire room seems to freeze after that, making Furihata froze at the sight. It wasn't a good sight. The smaller red head seems to want to respond but the bluenette beat him to it.

"Kagami-kun that is enough, you shouldn't have provoke Akashi-kun earlier," Kagami sputtered at that saying something about 'not his fault' but Kuroko ignored his complaints, "And Akashi who does or doesn't deserve to be with me is none of your concern. I will choose who I want to be with whether you like that person or not, and in this case Kagami-kun." Kuroko stared hardly at Akashi whose eyes never left Kuroko. The bluenettes seriousness fleeted through his words as if telling Akashi that he will never back down.

They seemed to forget that there was still another person with them who didn't understand any of it. But then after those words from Kuroko's mouth came out, everything cleared and made the pieces click together.

 _Are you telling me that they're together?!_

…

…

At that very second, Furihata's brain exploded. It froze, stopped processing, if anything his brain doesn't seemed to be functioning for a moment and the only word that came out of his mouth (and successful shutting the smaller red head from answering) was a loud, "Wait…what?!"

Startled, three sets of eyes were on him seemingly to notice him just then. A thick silence ensued for a good thirty seconds, nobody bothered to say anything until the expressionless Kuroko couldn't take the silence and do the honor to break it.

"Furihata-kun…I forgot you were there," Kuroko said, stating the obvious.

The brown haired teen nearly responded _, 'Obviously',_ but decided against it and kept his mouth shut.

Kagami who just woke up from his catatonic state widened his eyes and mouth opened agape, gulping as he realized the situation he was in. He looked pale as if he was seeing ghost.

What the heck is that look for? Did he really want to hide his relationship to him that much?

For a second, the brunette was dueling whether to punch or castrate his friend. The latter seems to be more interesting though.

"I'm afraid I've been here the whole time you…argued," he paused for a second to find the right word," and heard things that I assume should remain a secret," he donned a fake smile that somehow made his two friends guilty – especially Kagami, who clearly avoided his gaze for a moment before meeting his eyes with two serious eyes that was hoping for him to understand. He noticed the hint of guilt lurking in those orbs.

"It's not like that Furi. We're not trying to hide it. We are just…not sure how to tell you..." Sighing softly, Kagami explained in his most patience voice.

"For all this time I've never noticed anything, how dumb could that be?" he mocked a laugh. His face wrinkled in between frustration and disbelief. "Now answer me correctly, based on your…argument earlier, you two are in a relationship – I mean you're dating, right?"

"Yes," Kuroko replied calmly.

Kagami's face reddened before nodding, "Yeah…"

Furihata frowned at that. "And you never told me?" he asked accusingly. He couldn't help his tone to sound like that. He felt really betrayed at that moment. The people he trusted with all his heart hide something very important from him. "And how is the "We're dating" so hard to say?" he commented rather asked in a scoff. "Even you Kuroko-kun?" Looking at the bluenette with disappointment, he could only sigh. He felt so betrayed by his two equally closed friends.

"We apologized for our attitude Furihata-kun it was rude of us for fighting in front of you," the bluenette started, his voice was low and solemn. "As what Kagami-kun was saying, we totally apologized Furihata-kun we're not trying to leave you in the dark we just don't know how to start explaining and how you will react to our relationship."

Furihata's lips pursed. "You don't think I will judge you right?"

The silence from his two friends was enough answer he needed. It was a big blow to his part.

"Is that really how you think of me? Uhg! I felt so betrayed right now…" he groaned out in frustration, not looking at the two.

"Furi it's not–"

His redhead friend's words were interrupted as the loud bell for the class resounded, announcing for the class to start any minute. Some of their classmates return to their classroom, chit-chatting and making noises as they slid inside.

"F-Furi…"

Kagami immediately ceased talking and closed his mouth upon the brown haired teen threw him a heated glare. The sentence _I need an explanation later_ was left unsaid. Kagami swallowed.

Furihata released a deep long breath as he tried to calm his self. He faced the other redhead behind him. "I really wanted to talk about this but this is not the right time. Maybe later, after class?" he demanded rather than asked.

The two only silently nodded.

"Okay, I'll be expecting that," his lips curled slightly in a defeated smile.

"So anyway," he paid the other redhead his attention," I guess I don't need to ask and presume you three already know each other very well."

He looked at the trio with an expectant expression.

"Precisely," the smaller red head responded with a smile, "Before I forgot," Akashi spoke again, not letting him to reply, "I wish to collect my book later after class, Furihata-kun was it?" Akashi said seriously, as if nothing happens. "I shall excuse myself and attend to my class."

The paler red head was about to turn around when Furihata answered, "I will give it to you later," _I totally forgot about that_ was the words left unsaid. "Also Akashi-san, you have no right to judge them like that. To whom someone deserves is not for you to decide. Whether you like it or not these persons has chosen to be together and it is more than enough reason not to break it. You have no right to do that horrible action. It will only make you look stupid."

The entire classroom silenced and his classmates ceased their movement to watch them. All wondering what was going on?

A gasp was heard and then it suddenly broke out into a noisy murmuring of his classmates upon recognizing the person Furihata was talking to. It confused Furihata but disregarded it as he saw the person in front of him moving.

Akashi who had stopped mid-step turned to face Furihata again, smiling rather eerily. It ran shivers through his spine. The people around him who saw were experiencing the same thing. For a moment, he doubted if he did the right thing and blamed his mouth for opening it without thinking, but he shook his head mentally to dismiss the thought and stood his ground, waiting for the redhead's reply.

"Let's see about that," he said in a smooth but eerie tone, smile never leaving. The redhead then turned around and walked out of class, leaving the people around to stare at his retreating back.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: It's just filler for the plot. Sorry for the mistakes! I did not proofread it.

Furihata strides his way through the silent corridor. It was already after class, and some of the students have already went to their houses or exclusive clubs. His mind was full of thoughts of the talk he had with his two friends, Kagami and Kuroko.

They explained to him the reason to why they hide their relationship from him. The duo has already already become an item when they were still in their freshmen year. Calculating the days, nearly nine months they hid it from him, and being the dense person he ever was he had no clue what was happening in his surroundings.

They hid it for some stupid reasons, saying that they were afraid that his attitude might change after knowing about their relationship and that it may damage and break their friendship. Isn't that annoyingly stupid? How can they judge him like that? Did they really think I was that low for breaking our friendship just for that stupid reason? He was insulted. Terribly betrayed by the persons he thought as a friend.

On a second thought, he could not blame them for hiding it from him. It could be scary to tell someone about something this important because some dim-witted people could be very judgmental and stereotype, that thinking about two male in a relationship was a disgraceful and blasphemous act. Didn't they realize that they were the one being disgraceful for judging people quickly without even knowing them? Are they not ashamed of their attitude?

Two people who truly love each other should be together. Fuck the people!

Speaking his thoughts out to the duo had slightly lessened the burden he was feeling, but the disappointment never left him that easily. The rueful look he had seen from his friends' faces and their apologies was enough to appease him from sulking too much though, and a promise of treat of food for a month was also enough for him to forgive them.

You can call me childish but who cares? It was Kagami's cooking we are talking about here, and he was not dumb to reject such a very _delicious_ offer.

With that, everything was settled and seeing the relief from his friends' visages had made him let go all the repulsive feelings he kept. He smiled at them and gave them his blessing. He might not expect for them to become a couple but he was not one to disagree of their relationship.

The grin he saw from Kagami and the sparkle he saw from Kuroko's eyes made him really happy. He was very happy for his friends. And they look so good together.

Also, from that talk he realized who Akashi is. Aside from the fact that he and Kuroko were cousins, which he discovered accidentally, Akashi was also a transferee from a very high standard school in Kyoto. For what reason he transferred, he didn't ask, but Kagami loudly reacted saying that the reason of his transferring was to break him and Kuroko. That possibility of that is high but they can't be very certain without evidence.

Moreover, Akashi was the only son of the Akashi corps that owned most of the famous hotels all over the world (Okay, he shivered hearing that), and that he was a top student. As absurd as it sounds, he immediately became the student council president in their school for a very short period of time. How that happens, he has no idea.

Speaking of the devil, Furihata was walking to where Akashi was waiting for him. They both agreed that he will return the book to the student council office where Akashi would be waiting for him. He picked the book from Kuroko in the library. The bluenette didn't put the book back to the shelf since he noticed that it was indeed not from their library. The proofs were the beautiful golden bookmark and the elegant penmanship that had written Akashi's name, at the back of the book.

He was actually scared to face the redhead. After what he'd done he was certain that the other was angry at him. And it was definitely not a good sign. After hearing the rumors about the people that opposed Akashi, he was not very confident anymore and the guts he gathered earlier have gone awry. It was dissipating. Angering Akashi would be a suicide.

He absolutely wanted to hide to save his life.

However, that doesn't mean that he regretted what he did prior this morning. He would stand in what he believe was right whether the other like it or not. He couldn't just agree with Akashi and go with his flow.

Releasing deep breath, he knocked the door of the office. A soft "come in" resounded inside the room, muffled by the door. He calmed his nerves first before opening the door.

Inside, he found three students. On the center of the room, they placed a large and long table with three seats on each side. Papers, books, files were everywhere, and some posters were posted on the wall. On the far left side of the table, the person sitting was a black haired teen third year Izuki Shun, the vice president, and in front of the ravenette was an unfamiliar silver haired teen.

He had no knowledge of who were the members of the student council except for Izuki-nii who'd been his neighbor since he remembered and the best friend of his older brother. Izuki had become like an older brother to him.

Akashi had his own table and was situated near the window. He paid him a small glance before continuing to watch outside the window. Furihata frowned at that. Akashi was acting as if he doesn't know him. Well, he couldn't blame him after what his action earlier.

They were both doing facing something when he came in. The silver haired guy spared him only a glance to regard his presence while Izuki-senpai smiled at him and greeted him a "Good afternoon Kouki-chan. What can we help you with?"

He couldn't help but return his own and responded a soft "Good afternoon to you too Izuki-nii and…everyone," he said softly since he had no idea who the other person in the room. Furihata let the "chan" comment pass for that moment. "Ah, no, it's alright Izuki-nii. I just have a business with Akashi-san."

The senior's face marred with confusion, "Akashi?"He looked at the redhead and back at Furihata, as if asking for an answer.

"Yes."

Akashi still didn't give him a glance.

"I hope you wouldn't mind me coming in."

Despite the bewilderment the senpai still responded, "No worries! Come in, come in," he then grinned.

Furihata gave him his own smile. "Thank you Izuki-nii."

The brown haired teen stepped farther inside to where the president was settled. Clenching the edge of the book, he stood in front Akashi with the table as their barrier.

"G-Good afternoon Akashi-san, I'm here to give the book back," he started to catch the other's attention.

The other replied with a simple, "Put it there," without giving him a glance, eyes still glued at the event that was happening outside. If possible, Akashi's look sharpened in every passing second, which made the brunette curious as to what made the redhead wear that kind of expression.

He followed Akashi's line of sight only to find his two best friends on the ground, standing under the tree, with Kagami leaning against the trunk and Kuroko talking to him. The duo was waiting for him. Kagami grinned freely at what Kuroko was saying before motioning to reach Kuroko's hair and messing it. Kuroko swatted the hand away but the small curling of his lips remained not unnoticed. It was a priceless sight.

Remembering to where he was, he averted his eyes away from them and gazed back at Akashi. The moment his eyes laid at Akashi, Furihata noticed the murderous aura coming off from him. Obviously, he was undeniably furious. Furihata flinched.

Kagami's words rang off his mind.

" _ **I'm pretty sure he was here to destroy us! He was here to break Kuroko and me, that fucking psychopath!"**_

Furihata doesn't really agree with that. That was beyond fair. Kuroko and Kagami were in love, so let them be. Who is he to break it? Who is he to defy fate? Akashi had no right to do that.

Furihata would do anything, everything just to not let that happen. He promised that.

He stared at Akashi for a good minute, before coming up with a decision.

If Akashi's plan was to break them, then he will be there to destroy that.

 _God help me with this one. I hope I will be alive at the end of this._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : I apologized for the mistakes.

 _And so this day has arrived,_ he thought gravely upon spotting the unmistakably red hair of Akashi Seijuuro walking just a few meters away from him.

He was nervous.

He was nervous at the thought that he might not get out of this in one piece. Is he going to be alive by time this was finished? He wasn't sure about that.

The thought that he was walking to his impending doom is not really helping to calm his nerves.

Oh, the things he will do for his friends. _You owe me this one Kagami._

Taking a deep sigh, Furihata hastily trudged his way to where he could sight Akashi and got closer before the red head could slip inside the school's building.

"G-Good morning Akashi-san," he cleared his throat as he stuttered for a second when greeting. He slipped beside him. Close to make a proper conversation but not close enough to occupy the guy's personal space. He could feel bullets of sweats dripping all over his body.

Whether it happened or just his mere imagination, he wasn't certain but he noticed Akashi faltering on his steps for a second.

The student council president spared him a glance with a cold gaze, which sent shivers down through the teen's spine. He gulped absently.

"Good morning Furihata-san," he greeted back in his calm voice.

He hoped Akashi didn't detect the force smile on his face, "I hope you wouldn't mind if I take your time for a minute. Ugh…just wanted to talk to you Akashi-san."

This caught the other's attention. He halted his steps and turned to face him. Furihata did as well, smile not wavering from his face.

"What is this all about?" His face was bare with any emotion but the calm tone awhile ago was replaced by a serious voice that expresses he wanted nothing but an immediate answer.

A sigh mentally helps him composed his self. "Can we talk some other place?"

"I have no time for this," Akashi replied, turning around to walk away but Furihata ceased his movements by grabbing his forearm. It was on reflex, he defended inside him.

"Fine, we can talk here. A minute, just a minute," he asked, not plead.

A set of piercing red eyes met the determined brown ones. Furihata forced himself not to blink at the sharp gaze he was receiving. He smiled nervously. He had already anticipated it to be tough to befriend Akashi but never this _hard_. He could feel himself cowering under those cold eyes. He was here already he can never back down now.

"I don't have free time to waste here," Akashi said, taking his arm off of the brunette tight grip. Furihata realized quickly let him go.

"It's not going to waste," he smiled and straightened his shoulders.

"Start," Akashi spoke firmly, checking his watch for a second.

"Uh…well." Now that he was given a chance he doesn't know where to start.

"55."

"What?" he asked in confusion, not really getting what Akashi was up to.

"50 seconds."

Then his eyes widened upon understanding the situation. The redhead was counting down.

"O-okay," he stammered, "Well, I…I know you're still angry about yesterday and…" he gulped, "I can't blame you. I am sorry for my attitude but it still doesn't mean I agree with you." He heard something snap, but he wasn't sure what.

"40."

"Anyway, that's not the point. I just want to clear this out. I don't want to have any ill-feeling, and vice versa, to any person I meet. I don't really like going to school knowing I angered someone. It doesn't really feel good to me." he said in one breath, releasing a deep breath after.

His silence answered Furihata, he doesn't care of what he thinks about.

"So I wanted to talk to you that…" he wasn't sure how to continue his words.

"You're almost up," Akashi reminded him.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask you out!"

Furihata didn't plan…didn't expect…didn't want to shout those last words, but he did. And end up letting the other students – who were busy doing their own businesses – to hear him and look at him in shock. A loud murmuring coming from other crowd of students didn't go unheard by the brunette who wished to the gods to open the ground and eat him alive. He wanted to run and hide where people doesn't exist.

Even to his ear, the words he uttered seem to be wrong, unbelievably wrong. That is not what he was supposed to say. The underlying message was clear to them, even to him. He made a terrible mistake.

And because of that he didn't saw how Akashi 'stared' at the people around them, making the students to cower away from them.

His inner monologue was interrupted when the sharp voice sliced through his thoughts, he could feel goose bumps literally at the back of his neck. God, help me.

"I am not here for your jokes Furihata-san," he started in a very cold tone, "You're times up, now I need to go. And if you –"

"No, listen, let me finish, I'll explain okay," he muttered in haste. Akashi's lips twitched at being interrupted. "I am not joking…I really wanted to ask you out but not in the way _everyone_ was thinking about. I mean I wanted to treat you as a compensation for the entire dilemma I've caused about your book." He finished.

Akashi could kill someone just by gazing those eyes. He almost felt himself out of breath.

"You need not compensate for that Furihata-san. You returned the book and that was enough."

"No, I can't have that. It was a stupid mistake and I'm not really happy about it. So, I hope to treat you, if you don't mind," Furihata sighed, "And I hope we could be friends." He smiled at the end of his explanation.

Silence met the brunette's words. Akashi was looking at him, as if asking if he was serious or just being dumb.

"Uhm…I'm serious."

"I did not say anything."

"But your expression says so," he reasoned out.

Furihata noticed how Akashi's expression changed from seriousness to blank, "So you can read me now," the redhead commented rather than questioned.

"Uh…n-no, that's not it…I just guessed? Ugh!" he groaned when he could not think of other explanation. He averted his eyes for a moment to avoid Akashi's calculating gaze, only to return to an amuse face of the red haired president.

"You're really interesting Furihata-san," the red head commented. He pasted a small smile, although it looks more like an evil smirk in Furihata's opinion.

"So are you going?" he asked in expectation. His own smile reflected in his face.

"I will accept your offer," Akashi said in a calm tone, gone the sharpness he heard awhile ago. "When and where is the place?"

Furihata suddenly bit lower lip and straightened his pose, remembering that he doesn't have any particular place where to treat Akashi. The red head seemed to detect his inner dilemma when he spoke next.

"You can tell me later if you're finished deciding where to go. You can find me at the office. Now if you'll excuse me I have lots to do," Akashi motioned to turn around, walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Okay, I'll tell you the details later. Thank you so much Akashi-san," the brown haired sophomore bit his inner cheek, feeling giddy for a moment.

 _Becoming friends with Akashi. Check._

The only problem now is where he should bring Akashi. He hoped the guy would be okay to some cheap family restaurant, he was not rich thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Sorry for the mistakes and OOC-ness.

The loud scraping of the chairs caught the attention of a brown haired boy who was busy checking his bag for the notebooks he needed for their self-study session. Startled, Furihata looked up to find two figures casually plopping down on the chair in front of him with questioning gazes thrown at him. What now?

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well…we heard something weird this morning and it somehow connects…or rather it's about you," Kawahara Koichi started, staring straight at him.

Hearing that perturbed Furihata even more, making him frown his brows and clip his lips he asked, "About me?"

The two nodded slowly, arising his curiosity for that certain 'something weird' he doesn't even know about. What rumor could his friend have heard this morning? It doesn't seem to be good.

He waited for them to speak again and fortunately he didn't have to wait long as his taller friend spoke up.

"It's quite bothersome honestly and…" he scratched the back of his head seemingly disturbed, "funny…but is it true that you've actually confessed to our student council president? That you like him like _that_ , we mean Akashi Seijuurou," his friend chuckled awkwardly.

For a moment his faced remained blank, waiting for his brain to process the words his friends has uttered to him. His eyes widened, mouth opening and closing without him noticing, making him look like a fish out of water. Upon apprehension, he could only mutter an intelligent… "Huh?"

With the revelation, his two other friends, Kagami and Kuroko, who was sitting behind him, perked up in curiosity upon hearing the question. They walked closer at the trio and took their own seats near the stunned Furihata.

"Seriously Furi?" his redheaded friend asked in disbelief, "Are you out of your mind?" Kagami added with a scoff. Kuroko just kept quiet while waiting for Furihata's answer.

Now surrounded by his four close friends, the sophomore brunette woke up from his stupor. He abruptly bolted up to his seat noisily scratching the floor with the chairs feet, and heedlessly shouted a loud, "NOOO!" which gained everyone's attention inside the classroom. The entire crowd's eyes were at him, blinking and looking at him with surprise marring on their faces but the latter took no notice of that. He slammed his palms on his table and leaned at his friends faces, making Kawahara and Fukuda back away slightly, startled at the sudden invasion of personal space, "Of course not! Where did you hear that stupid rumor?" his eyebrows crossed in the incredulity of the words.

Mindful to his classmates' undivided attention, Fukuda smiled awkwardly at them with an apologetic nod as if telling them to continue what they were formerly doing before the whole fiasco. Seeing that the situation doesn't include them, their classmates returned to their work, albeit some was kind of wary at them.

On the other hand, Kawahara held the brunette's shoulder to push him a wee bit away from him, calming the other boy with a soft pat. Puffing a breath, Furihata let himself be push without resistance and returned to his seat not severing the look he gave to his friends.

"Pipe down Furihata. Don't be so overreacting…you're voice is too loud. You've actually disturbed the class," the shave-headed guy commented evenly.

Huffing, "I am not overreacting. I am _reacting_ to the absurdity of that sentence. How can you assume I like Akashi-san romantically? For God's sake I never remember confessing to him!" he complained in an obvious exasperation but his voice now much lower than before. "Where the heck did you hear that rumor? That's totally absurd!" He whined in annoyance. _Those stupid rumormongers can all go to hell!_

He looked straight at his friends waiting for their answers. On the side, Kagami and Kuroko just listen to their discussion.

"That's why we're asking you," Fukuda sighed, "We've been bothered after hearing that rumor spreading through the entire school," the guy explained.

"We don't know where it came from but we heard it from some first year students just this morning. It was a shock to us honestly. We're really afraid that you're gay but glad that's not the case," Kawahara and Fukuda laughed at that, a bit jokingly. That didn't ring nicely on Furihata's ears. His face wrinkled in a frown and lips pursed. "That would've been bothersome, right Kuroko, Kagami?"

Realizing the persons' name being called, Furihata immediately looked at the duo on his right. The redhead looked shock for a good ten seconds before it shifted into a smile, obviously bothered and forced. Beside Kagami, Kuroko blankly stared at the other duo, but somehow Furihata could see the blue irises expand a little bit, looking rather disturbed. That troubled the brunette arduously.

"But how did that rumor started?" Kawahara pondered loudly to himself.

Without responding, he leaned against his chair, "Then what if that rumor's true and I'm gay? You'd avoid me," he spat rather accusingly. A pair of brown eyes eyed them carefully while lips protruded skeptically.

He met the shock faces of his four friends, not really expecting the inquiry.

"What's with the sudden question? Furi, you just said that – "

"Just answer me honestly…because I awfully hate people who judge other people's sexuality. Their sexuality is theirs. It is not right to be prejudice against them just because they don't harbor feelings to the opposite sex. Isn't that only stupidity saying?" Furihata could see in his peripheral vision that his best friend and the bluenette was looking at him thoroughly, though he wasn't sure what their expressions were.

Fukuda frowned, "Don't go all preaching us without even hearing our opinions."

Furihata straightened his shoulder with that, "But you said…"

"We didn't say anything Furi, you assumed," Kawahara couldn't help but release a mirthful chuckle, "You're face looks horribly funny," he commented before going into a full-blown laugh.

Fukuda just smiled at Kawahara's antics, shaking his head, "We don't judge them Furi. In all honesty we don't really care. We've come up to a decision before coming here that we will accept you whatever your preference towards the person you'll like. We just didn't explain it clearly."

"I heard you say you're afraid that I was gay, isn't that contradicting your words?" Furihata asked stubbornly. He was really happy at his friends' decision, not only for him but also for Kagami and Kuroko. It's nice to know that there are still people who broadened their mind for this kind of situation, and fortunately it's someone they know. At least with that, his best friends won't be afraid of revealing their real score to their other friends. Still, that "sentence" really bothered him to no end.

"Oh…that," Kawahara piped out, "we're just afraid you'd make a move at us. I know you know how good looking we are, but I'm sorry… We're afraid it will damage our friendship," the shave-headed guy jeered, laughing out loud. Regardless of the joke, he could see the sincerity in those two pools of black eyes.

Despite being the center of the gag, Furihata still couldn't help feeling relieved at the revelation of his friends. The heavy burden somewhat lifted off his shoulder making him sigh and put a gleeful smile on his face. Checking his friends on his right, he also noticed the bashful smile Kagami wore and Kuroko's gentle expression. Hearing Kawahara and Fukuda say that really helps.

"Even if I was batting the other side, I would never like your type Kawahara," he jibed back at his friend.

With that comment, everyone laughed jovially save for the person being targeted and Kuroko's soft chuckles.

Kawahara nudged Fukuda teasingly, "It includes you, so don't laugh," but the taller guy just shrugged at him, still smiling.

"Idiot," Furihata muttered audibly.

"Says the person who fails the mock exam," Kawahara retorted.

"Shut up," he threw him a playful glare.

Realizing that they were way over their initial conversation, Fukuda cleared his throat.

"Anyway, back to the topic," he started, silencing his friends "If the rumor's not true, how did it started? What made them spread that rumor? What can they get from that, from you?" he pondered, discerning the situation critically.

Kuroko popped in, "Did you do something that made them think that? I mean, did you talk to him or perhaps your action says someth – "

"Wait…" he interjected, "You're right, I did talk to him." Looking at his friends with an understanding expression, "Damn! Now I remember! I've got a positive idea how it started."

"How?" Kuroko asked in a monotone voice but laced with inquisitiveness.

"Why did you talk with him?" Kagami inquired.

"What did you talk about?" Kawahara followed.

"…" It was Fukuda.

Surprised at the series of questions, Furihata smiled awkwardly, "One question at a time," he mumbled coherently before sighing. The next moment the brunette spilled everything that happens this morning, from how it started till how it ended, excluding the reason behind it.

Finishing his story, the brown haired sophomore found several kinds of expression on the faces of his friends. Kawahara was laughing. Fukuda pulled bouts of merry chuckle. Kuroko just blankly stare at him. And Kagami looked at him foolishly, as if asking, "You're dumb, aren't you?"

Oh he voiced that out.

Kuroko elbowed his lover not so gently without showing any emotion. Kagami 'umph-ed' at that while sneering at his boyfriend who cared less. "Are serious about that Furihata-kun? It's Akashi-kun we're talking about here."

"Yeah, he's the least person you want to be acquainted with," Kagami commented dryly.

"He's not that bad," the bluenette defended his cousin.

"Actually, he's quite scary in my opinion," Fukuda added with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I agree. I honestly don't wish to stand even a second in front of him, what more to talk to him, no way!" Kawahara nodded. A lopsided smile still pasted on his lips but Furihata ignored that.

"He has his good side though," Kuroko added, but didn't deny the statement of his friends against Akashi. The red hair president does look really scary.

"Yeah, yeah," the redhead drawled. Another elbow on his gut was granted to him. Kagami winced.

Furihata winced as well. That must be painful. To save his friend, he answered.

"It already happens so," he shrugged, "Plus, it must be a good thing to know him better."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Aaaaaalriight! Uhh, hi there. Hehehe, I know it's been forever but uhhh, yeah uh hi! Anyway, I don't want to say more because I know I'll only sound stupid, so I'll go straightly forward to what I needed to clarify. Since I was gone for a year, I have forgotten some of the parts that I wanted to write. I know, and I am not very proud of that. So, there is this one chapter that I deleted because I honestly forgot where that part is going to. I know I have reasons before but I totally forgot. So, I decided to erase it and continue to my initial plan. So yeah, I will continue. No need to read it again. Nothing changes really. But to some, enjoy!

Furihata leans his body against the cold wall of the train station, waiting for the young student council president to arrive. Heaving a sigh, he clenched his fingers for a moment, which seemed to be shaking in apparent nervousness, before sliding them over his brown tresses. He slipped it back to his jacket's pocket.

He fished out his phone to check its clock. It noted 1:32 pm. Akashi was late for thirty minutes, thirty-two to be exact. It's been over half an hour and yet he could still not see even a ghost of the said male.

Yes, he was meeting Akashi today just like he promised to Akashi, to treat him.

Fifteen minutes of waiting had made him think of several kinds of scenario on why the guy was late. Perhaps, he couldn't because he needed to do something urgent, or he might be sick, slipped off the time and so on, and the reason that the redhead could not inform him was because they did not exchange phone numbers and emails. Why the heck did he have to forget such an important matter?

But the most worrisome thought that came through his mind was that Akashi had ditched him. It wouldn't be impossible. But he never expected Akashi to be ditching people. Yesterday, he seemed to be agreeing well with him when he told him the information of their eat out. So, he wasn't very sure onto why the red head suddenly wouldn't show today. It's totally bothering.

And although, this sudden friendship he offered to Akashi was because of his two friends, to sabotage Akashi's scheme to break their relationship this could also be a good start to understand the redhead more beside his evil nature and scary personality. There might be something beyond that that they have never seen before, as what he remembered Kuroko said. He doesn't want to immediately judge the person but as to what he was showing them, he couldn't blame himself and the people around them.

Nevertheless, if the redhead won't appear today and really did ditch him then that would definitely ruin his plan. Talking to Akashi after would be embarrassing and he wouldn't let himself experience such shameful incident again. Instead of getting close to him he will, however, find a way to be sure that the redhead can do nothing with his friends' relationship. He will help his friends all throughout.

Sighing, he checked his phone again. It was already forty-minutes past one and there's still no sign of redhead around. Furihata decided that if Akashi won't arrive for the next twenty minutes then he will leave and forget what happened today.

But not only three minutes passed after, a red haired teen in his casual wear appeared in front of him.

"Good afternoon Furihata-san, I apologize for my lateness. An urgent business came up that I cannot decline," Akashi said in a smooth voice.

The brunette stood straight and returned the guy's smile, "It's alright, and we can't avoid things to happen sometimes."

"Have you waited long?"

 _Yes dude!_ , but didn't say anything and instead opted to answer him with a shake of his head, "Let's not talk about that, as long as you are here," he answered rather softly that Akashi couldn't help but stare at his two brown eyes. Akashi's ruby ones seemed to be penetrating through his gaze, which made him turned away quickly, "Shall we?"

He turned left to start walking. The redhead didn't respond and only followed him silently while walking beside him. No one talk as they continue their way and Furihata couldn't find any topic to talk about. With the awkward silence passing between them the ten minutes walk to the restaurant from the station had become very long and overwhelming to the brunette teen.

 _Think, think Kouki!_

Thus, arriving at the restaurant became Furihata's greatest treasure at that moment. He almost released a very long and deep sigh.

"We're here," he announced, stopping in front of the establishment and ending up puffing out a small bit of sigh. If Akashi noticed it, he didn't show it when he answered.

"Shall we go inside then?"

"Sure," he nodded with a smile while glimpsing at the redhead for a moment before stepping inside.

They marched inside the traditional Japanese restaurant. Upon entering, Furihata was welcomed with several customers eating and some playing on their own tables. It seems to be a bit crowded today. The interior is homey and refreshing for Furihata which made him visit the diner whenever he had time.

He took a glimpse at Akashi for a moment only for the redhead to turn to him as well, making their eyes meet. The brunette flinched and forced himself to produce a small smile towards the other. Akashi only gave him a small nod.

Turning around, he refocused his eyes ahead of them. Furihata greeted an old man, with a wide smile as they passed over the counter where the man was cooking over several types of recipes. The other greeted back with same excitement. They sat on the far corner, a bit far away from the eyes of the people. To be honest, it was just his favorite spot.

"You seem to be familiar with people around here…" Akashi spoke all of a sudden which surprised Furihata slightly. It wasn't a question, more like a statement but the brunette still nodded.

Placing his arms over the wooden table, he answered. "Hn…I mean yeah, I've been here more than you can count," he smiled softly, "I like it here," he mumbled over his light chuckles.

"I can see that. You seem to be very fond of this place," the redhead responded with a tint of sincerity on his voice while ruby orbs looking straight at Furihata. One of his arms was bracing his head that was placed atop an open palm.

The look made Furihata a bit conscious. He reflexively scratched his cheek while averting his eyes away from the serious council.

"Yeah, besides their foods are fantastic, you can't get enough of it I tell you," he spouted his opinion casually without thinking. "The people are very welcoming…nice and you later realize that you love coming back. Honestly, I never noticed it until I became close to them," Furihata smiles warmly, looking at the redhead but not seemingly seeing him as his face showed warmth that he apparently was feeling.

"I see…" he answered. "Then I'll have to try it out."

"You won't regret it for sure," Furihata said, a bit more proudly than he had intended. He shyly smiled after realizing his action but didn't take his words back.

The redhead just gave him a look that he couldn't discerned. The look wasn't anywhere near scary nor evil, if possible it was rather calm and, perhaps, understanding…? He wasn't very certain though.

Before anything else, a tall with a huge build brunette halted in front of their table. Furihata's eyes twinkled upon seeing the person.

"Ah, Kiyoshi-senpai!" he grinned at the tall brunette.

"Kouki I'm glad to see you again. How have you been doing? I haven't seen you these past few days," the guy only smiled gently while taking out a pad and pen.

Furihata smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, it's been quite hectic with school. I couldn't come here with all the examinations nearing, but I'm good and still breathing, almost dead but still breathing."

Kiyoshi laughed at that, "So it seems you're not doing well," His hand reached for the sitting brunette's head and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Don't laugh at my despair Senpai, you're not helping at all," he groaned in defeat, losing energy. "I'm totally doomed to fail this term." His head fell over the table forgetting who he was with. Red eyes followed the brunette's action with amusement in his eyes.

"I see, I see. If that's the case then you need to study harder," the man's smile widened as he saw Furihata's expression turned sour upon hearing the word 'study''.

"Uhg, it's a total pain, I hate exams," he grumbled under his breath, but was loud enough to be heard by the two people near him. Furihata swatted lightly Kiyoshi's hand before looking up with a frown, only to find his senpai's face morphed into a wide smile.

"When did we ever do? But it's all part of school Kouki," the male said in a gentle tone.

"I'm well aware of that. But I'm not as smart as you Senpai I totally suck at studying," he answered with a grimace intact on his face before looking down again. He was never fond of studying from the beginning. He wasn't sure why but just looking at those school books for only ten minutes would make him sleepy all of a sudden. He wouldn't last twenty minutes and was already fast asleep with drools on his book.

Again, Furihata felt Kiyoshi placed a hand over his head. It remained there and doesn't seem to be moving anytime soon. However the peaceful situation was interrupted when a new voice spoken which froze Furihata on his seat and reminded him that he had companion.

"If you won't do that, then passing the exam won't be possible. No one sucks at studying," the hand left off his head with a soft muss over his hair, and then the quiet voice proceeded, "It's all about hard work, time and effort we put in our studies to get the scores we wanted Furihata-san and whining about it is not one of them."

Stilled, Furihata doesn't have the strength to argue and instead gulped at the meaning of the words that were conveyed to him. It was obvious. Akashi's voice might remained calm and compose but the clear meaning of reprimand in between his sentences were obvious and undoubtedly firm. He felt ashamed for a second. He has no guts to face and contradict such opinion because he knew that Akashi was right on that matter, whining over it was pointless, and it was his fault for whining in front of this genius and overly hardworking fellow.

But a little part of him wanted to object such comment because he knew in his self that he was trying hard. In fact, Kuroko was lending him a hand every time he asked for help, and in those cases he would pass. Barely but he did pass. So Akashi didn't have the right to chastise him about studying. It just doesn't felt right to be reproached over such matter.

Decisively, he fixed his gaze at the person in front of him to voice out his belief, but the words stuck on his throat as he clashed with crimson eyes that seemed to be staring at him longer than he had expected, also the guy spoke before he could.

"Having said that, I know you were working hard yourself Furihata-san. Don't duel over that matter," the red-haired teen took his head off his hand and instead straightened on his seat. "I'm merely stating a fact." The smile that was given to him was not one bit helping.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not over the explanation. "I honestly don't know how to accept that," he stated frankly.

"Treat it as compliment," Akashi's tone ended the discussion. He turned his attention to the person next to their table, "I apologize for the rude interruption sir, but I wanted to express my opinion regarding such topic."

The older guy dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand and laughed slightly, "It's alright, and don't be so formal kid. I'm Kiyoshi Teppie. Kiyoshi is fine anyway, and you are?" he extended his hand in front of Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou," his curt answer. "It's nice to meet you Kiyoshi-san." His red eyes glinted over the lights around them.

"You too," the huge man smiled warmly at him. "This is actually the first time I saw you with Kouki, you new here?"

"Yes, I just transferred this year in our school and only met Furihata-san a few days ago."

The brunette was silent and merely watching the conversation between them.

"A new friend," Kiyoshi commented rhetorically. "For that, it is my treat today. To celebrate and to console this young man's spirit!" he said ruffling Furihata's brown tresses.

At this moment, Furihata's ears perked up and eyes twinkled at the offer. "Really?"

Kiyoshi nodded with a chuckle remaining on his lips, "But you need to promise that you'll gonna pass the exam. You have to show me your papers after."

The brunette groaned loudly, mindless over the other set of eyes. The payment was pretty hard. "Impossible," he murmured, "You obviously don't want to treat me senpai. That payment is too ridiculous."

"If you can't show me the score then I will ask you for the payment." The other offered again.

"But it was you who offered Furihata…" he clipped his lips in comment which the tall brunette only answered with a shrug. Then, "Is that a deal?"

Kiyoshi grinned with a nod, "Deal."

"Then I'll order lots to make you regret such offer!" he agreed, returning the grin.

"Good! So what's your order?" Kiyoshi laughed.

The older man only smiled and nodded as Furihata ordered with full of enthusiasm. He was obviously enjoying this. Akashi did the same, hearing Furihata's comment of "Order many Akashi-san it's free" with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

And before they knew it, foods were already served on their table with a loud "Enjoy," coming from Kiyoshi. The next thing they realized they were already eating in silence. The awkwardness Furihata felt awhile ago had returned and remained between them.

He cleared his throat, "So..uh…w-what do you think about the food?" breaking the silence with a lame question, but much better than to eat with suffocating atmosphere. With Akashi eating properly had become a chore.

The council looked up from his food, meeting his eyes. He resisted himself to look away from those eyes that seemed to be capturing his every move.

"It's good. I don't have any complains."

He beamed at that. "I'm glad you like it, though I must admit I was already expecting that."

Akashi only smiled with a soft hum, seemingly pleased at the food he just ate.

Unconsciously, the brown haired teen released a sigh of relief at Akashi's answer.

"In the end I did not treat you and instead with Kiyoshi-senpai." It was not that he was complaining, in fact, he was happy. It's just, somehow, he felt like breaking his promise to the other.

"No, it's still your treat. I remember the payment will be your examination's passing scores," the red head stated calmly, as if what he said was normal. But to Furihata it was a burden to bear.

His shoulder immediately slumped down at the reminder. Akashi was right. The payment was his hard earned passing scores. He needed to pass to pay their food and he ordered a lot of food. He already felt his pocket being empty any sooner. Is that deal even fair? Why the heck did he agree again? He heaved a sigh inwardly.

"Well, I'll have to do my best to pass…but I couldn't help to deem it impossible," he mumbled under his breath. "I'll better prepare for the payment already."

"So you'll just give up?" Akashi asked after setting his chopsticks on its holder.

"No, of course not," he quickly declined, "It's free food so passing the exam is the best option. I'll still do my best but if it won't happen then…" he shrugged; a little hesitation can be heard in his voice.

The redhead only stared at him as he keep on speaking.

"I don't know why but I like reading books. It's just that I always find myself falling asleep just facing my notebook for longer than twenty minutes. I really need to fix that habit of mine. I don't know but non-fiction books just ain't really my thing." He mumbled freely as he stuffed his mouth with foods.

"You can do it," the redhead encouraged him.

"I hope so. Thanks for the encouragement Akashi-san," he smiled, scratching his cheek, "Probably I'll go ask Kuroko-kun to help me study, that is if he wasn't teaching Kagami, otherwise I'll just do it myself." He submitted to his fate.

"I'm not simply encouraging you. I'm saying you can do it." Akashi stared straight at his eyes, freezing him on the spot. He could only bit his inner cheek. "I can help you," Akashi suddenly said.

This time, his world stopped. His eyes widened and lips pressed. His brain froze for a second and his hearing was giving him weird signals. In that whole time, he felt the crowd around him was gone and it was only him and Akashi. Did he just hear that right? Akashi was willing to help him? He wasn't just hearing things right? Right?

"What?"

"I will help you study," Akashi said the second time. "That is if you want me."

After confirming that his ear wasn't playing with him, he blinked, once, twice. He couldn't compose a response as it was an impossible feat. The food that was in between his sticks fell back on his plate as he stared continuously at the redhead in front of him. Is this Akashi? Or an alien?

He analyzed the situation. If this scary person were to teach him will he be saved in the end? It looked unrealistic. But Akashi was offering him a good help. It was help.

"Really?"

"Since he was treating us, it won't be bad to lend a hand," Akashi continued to eat silently, "Do you want my help or not?" his voice hinted impatience.

Does he want it or not? Will he be able to live or not? But the eyes that look straight at him, waiting for him, was very impossible to decline. It's like he will be killed any second if he did answer no. So in the end...

He nodded, no voice coming out except, "Thank you Akashi-san, if it's not a bother."

"I offered it myself," the redhead said then asked, "So you like reading?"

Furihata blinked at the sudden shift of the conversation but answered, "Yeah, but just novels and fictions, can't really read those jargon words in school books. It hurts my eyes and damaged my brain," he jested, trying to lighten the situation with a joke. He was trying to calm his own nerves.

And from then on, their talk strayed to the books they read, debated, and gave opinions to each which somehow made Furihata forget about his fraying nerves. They didn't notice the time until it was late.

~~~~~~~~AKAFURI~~~~~~~~~

"Is that Akashi and Furihata?"

The speaker's companion perked up at the names and turned to the place where the other had been looking. It was quite havoc and had become a huge topic in the school about Furihata's confession to Akashi. The speculation's that the red head rejected the brunette harshly. Some felt anger over Akashi and sympathy towards Furihata. However, to those homophobic and prejudice people, they'd laughed at Furihata's misery with mocks and disgusting insult. People have their own opinion but saying hurting words are absurd.

"Seems so." They were in the perfect spot since the duo can't see them in this direction but they could easily locate and observe them. Perfect.

"Together?" twinkles on the eyes were thrown at each other.

"Do you think they're together? Did Akashi really reject him, because this situation really defies such information? Now I doubt that rumor." A smug noise.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like Akashi-san refuse his confession…what do you think? What if…he did accept it?" a mischievous smile was thrown at the other person.

"How about we confirm that?" a smirk, then took out the camera off the bag.

Smiled evilly, "I like that."

Later...

Two sets of eyes met after seeing the brunette and the redhead.

"Did you see that?" a giggle had passed over someone's mouth.

"With my two sharp eyes," the other responded. "And the camera…captured everything," showing the device in the hand.

The other person's mouth formed into an "O" and giggled. "Everything?"

"Certainly," a smirk, "I don't do work half-ass. I'll make proof with high probability of validity."

A curl up of lips, "Good," a moment before a comment, "So they're really official, huh."

"Yeah, and it's a big scoop."

Monday came in a blast as big news rattled the students of the Rakusei high school. Chit chats and rumors spread then and there. The news? Well, Akashi and Furihata is officially a couple.

 **Note:** I'll definitely update soon. Sorry for the very long wait, if the old reader is waiting haha. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: It was supposed to be posted two weeks prior but things didn't go as planned ^_^. But here it is. Thanks for reading!

It was Monday morning and like every other student do Furihata wake up to go to school with a big yawn hanging over his mouth. He settled down on his usual sit, talked and joked with his friends and classmates. Nothing happened that could make his day look unusual. Nothing. It was until lunch break arrived.

He felt it. The moment he stepped out of his classroom. He felt it rather than saw the eyes that were staring at him, and heard murmurs that was inaudible enough to understand whether directed to him or not. He could sense eyes following him like trying to capture his every action and mistake. To why, he had no idea. Those eyes just doesn't fair well with the brunette.

A creepy feeling slowly crawled its way through his entire system, making him shiver slightly. He could feel goosebumps over his nape. It wasn't good, really. Gladly, his friends didn't seem to notice his anxiety. He discreetly rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

With all that, he deliberately turned his attention around to search for something - someone that gave him this eerie feeling, but it was to no avail. Furihata didn't find anyone that was looking at them...him or pay him any heed. If anything, the people around them were doing their own businesses and paid no mind at all.

 _'Was he imagining it?'_

Letting it go, he put it at the back of his mind thinking it was all just a fruition of his active imagination. He played with his friends again who seemed to be oblivious at the lingering stare that they were getting...or was it just him? They then decided to take their lunch to the the rooftop.

—

The rest of the day had become uneventful. Until it happened again, and much stronger this time. That eerie feeling where everyone was watching your every move. This time though, he quickly halted his stretches to scan his eyes over the gym. But same as before, he didn't find anyone staring at him as everyone was doing their own work and helping each other for their stretches. This is really getting weirder.

He dismissed the thought and decided to return to stretching, but accidentally he met the eyes of one of the freshmen. The kid gave him a small smile, however force and awkward it look. Making nothing of it, he only nodded and smiled back.

"This is weird," he commented quietly but was enough for the person next to him to hear.

"What weird?" Kawahara asked him, startling him from his crouches.

Glancing at the other, he found him reaching for his water bottle. Feeling thirsty himself, he as well stood to get his own and drank from it.

"I don't know..." he answered, lips pressing in a frown. Before the other could respond a smart retort, he continued, "I know this is really weird and presumptious of me but it just felt like there were eyes following me."

"What do you mean?"

"I really have no idea. I mean it's like..." he scratched his forehead with a finger, "someone is...watching me."

A long silence ensued before a burst of laughter was heard.

"I knew it will happen. Why the heck did I tell you again?" he spat, glaring at his friend, though it was half-hearted.

Kawahara snorted, "Weew, what now Furi? Do you think it's someone that likes you and will confess her love for you at the end of the day. Well, for that I will congratulate you my friend to have that confidence," his friend said playfully and then laughed humuorously again. He's enjoying this, much to Furihata's chagrin.

He turned to his friend quickly and gave him scathing glare that would somehow wished for him to die, before resuming his work.

"I would never understand how your brain works sometimes - no crash that, all the time I mean," he mumbled in annoyance. "How did you come up with that idea is beyond me. Did I say anything about someone liking me? It's watching not liking," he grumbled frustratingly.

"I thought it's the same. You made it sound synonymous to being too-"

"Shut up! I'm being serious," he interjected, a little irritated.

"If you want advice then I can't give you one since you want me to shut up."

He could only stare at his friend with obvious annoyance in his face.

Kawahara, whose laugh subsided after noticing Furihata's face not laughing. Kawahara met the serious brown eyes of his friend.

"Alright, alright, I'm listening now."

Furihata resumed stretching while speaking his thoughts when his friend's attention was on him.

"I don't know I've been feeling it since this afternoon, lunch break to be exact. It feels like..." his face distorted in confusion, searching for the right words, "there were eyes following me...staring at me. I didn't bother at it at first but..." he shrugged, biting the inner of his cheek. "Especially now, don't you feel it?"

The seriousness was evident on his tone. He could sense the brunette's uneasiness regarding this subject. But he didn't really sense any weird 'eyes' that were 'looking' at them.

"Honestly, nope. I don't feel anything at all," he replied in bewilderment. "Was it the reason why you're distracted earlier?" Kawahara doing his own stretches waited for the answer.

Furihata nodded but seeing Kawahara not looking at him, he spoke, "Yeah, it'd been bugging me."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Kawahara scanned their surrounding, trying to find what his friend was talking. If it was weirding him out, then it must have been grave and serious for him. However, he saw nothing but his basketball team mates running, playing or doing the same as them.

"And what? Bother you with this petty problem?"

"It's not petty if it's bothering you," Kawahara sideway glanced at him.

"That's not what I remember you said earlier," the brunette countered with a playful scoff.

"Well, I never thought it was serious, but it does seem to be that way. So, yeah, does it happen often?" Kawahara inquired.

"Just today."

Kawahara frowned at that. He didn't feel it at all. In fact, he always felt the norm - being ignored. But to calm his friend, he stood slightly from his position to scan the area the second time, but just like earlier it was still the same. More likely his team mates were doing the usual drills.

"I'm not sure Furi but I really don't see anyone and it seems like nobody is giving us any attention. Maybe it's just your imagination?"

Furihata pressed his thin lips in straight line, "I know and I really hope it's just that, but I can't whisk off this weird feeling."

"Do you think you're having a stalker?" Kawahara blurted suddenly as if he just answered the puzzle.

The brown haired teen was about to glare again at his friend, but backed out at the last minute after realizing his friend's seriousness. Instead he gave him an expression of 'Are you an idiot?' with a shake of his head.

"I'm sure it's not," he opted to say.

"You can't be so sure Furi. There are some dangerous stalker that I hear from news that did nothing good to the person they were stalking. Don't take it lightly..."

"I'm not taking it lightly or what," he immediately interrupted Kawahara who he was sure would probably make a huge list of reasonings of why he should take this seriously. He almost smiled at the obvious concern of his friend but Kawahara was taking it more problematic than a simple dilemma of eye-watching. "and I'm sure it's not a stalker. What I really feel is that, it's like someone or everyone knows something that I don't and is talking behind my back," he remembered the murmuring just this afternoon.

"If it's not stalking then what is it Furi? Did you do something wrong or fantastic to be talked behind your back?" his friend asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's why I said it's weird, and I'm telling you this because I have no idea what was happening," he was getting irritated the longer they discussed about this odd sentiment that settled quite fully on his back.

"But I really don't feel anything..." Kawahara mumbled softly, "Perhaps it's really just your imagination. If you didn't do anything wrong and it's not a stalker, then don't duel about it. If they need something from you, they'll come eventually," he patted the other's shoulder, "Sooner or later. But still, be careful." He stared straight at him, concern lurking in his eyes. Probably still thinking about the stalker possibility.

The brown head sophomore bit his lower lip, consuming what the other had said, but before he could respond a loud whistle echoed through the gym signalling the start of practice. Resigned, Furihata pushed it at the back of his head and tried to dismiss the feeling, forcing himself to think it was just his weird imagination doing tricks on him.

However, the question that was hanging on his mind was then answered the very next day with Furihata not knowing what to do and remaining flabbergasted at the appalling revelation.

—

Tuesday came, the brown haired teen arrived at school early. He idly stretched his arms in front of him, bag swaying together with his steps. Yawning, he swiftly turned the corner towards his room and settled his arms back on his side.

"Good morning Furihata."

A cool voice greeted behind him, halting him from yawning. Mouth hanging open, he turned around wanting to confirm the owner of the voice only to immediately close it after seeing who it was. Akashi Seijurou was standing in front of him with a small smile and cherry-red eyes staring straight at his chocolate-brown ones.

Feeling awkward at the sudden contact, he evaded the redhead's eyes to look elsewhere.

"Ah...good morning Akashi-sa - er kun," a bit embarrassed at being caught yawning. He sweatdropped at making a mistake of using the 'san' instead of 'kun' that Akashi prepared for Furihata to call him, explaining that it was too formal if he was going to be Furihata's tutor.

Looking back at Akashi, he smiled. Furihata almost frowned seeing how Akashi's uniform look so regal on him that he felt disappointed at his own appearance knowing he doesn't look as good as the other despite having to wear exactly the same uniform. It's unfair.

The man only nodded and walked pass him as if telling him to follow. So, he did just that and paced beside him, awkwardly biting his lips. He was a bit nervous.

A thick silence enveloped them as no one bothered to break it. Or Akashi for that part since Furihata failed to notice for his attention rearing back to his surrounding. It was back, a heavy feeling that crept through his system.

Quickly, he took a glance around expecting to find an answer to his queries this time. He sighted several students gazing at them, some even stopped their movements just to stare. He met one of the eye from the crowd - a black haired girl with petite body - but she only scowled, ignoring him afterwards and overlooking his shoulder with her 'awe-stricken' eyes, if he can call it that.

And then, it clicked. Oh, it was not him. They weren't staring because of him but because of the red haired school president beside him. Akashi.

Wew, that was embarrassing. This ' _odd_ ' feeling really is starting to get him. He got nervous over stupid things again. He should stop overthinking. His heartbeat slowed down a little and sighed a long breath in the process.

He turned to Akashi who seemed to have not realize the attention they were getting.

 _'He sure must be used to this.'_

The urge to leave Akashi's side has been stronger than before. Not wanting to be look upon with those prying eyes.

Fortunately, they've reached the entrance door of his classroom. He stopped his tracks, "Well, uh, this is my room...so uhm, I'll be going inside Akashi-kun," he excused himself. He surely heard a gasp somewhere close to him but disregarded it as nothing.

Akashi stopped as well and smiled.

"Alright but be sure to arrive on time later Furihata," Akashi reminded in a calm voice.

This made the brunette visibly frowned. Late? To what? Are we seeing each other later? Why?

Somehow, Akashi sensed his unasked questions, and thus proceeded.

"It does seem you forgot. We'll meet at the library later, need I remind you about our plan."

It was more of a statement than question. Akashi's tone holds calmness but bites by its sharpness, like a very deep river unsoundly flowing but dangerously fatal. Silent but deadly.

In immediate, a mysterious lines and nerves connected to click the memory of their study lecture. They both came into agreement to meet at the library before going to wherever they decided to study.

His eyes widening upon comprehension, "Right!" he yelped a bit too loudly to his liking. "Er, I mean, yes I won't be late. I never forg..." he shut his mouth to stop himself from making any stupid excuses he could think. It was obvious he forgot the lesson. "I'm sorry," he mumbled in apology. He wasn't proud of it. "But I promise Akashi-kun I won't be late," he grinned assuringly.

"Precisely, I wouldn't want it any other way Furihata," the redhead nodded in undestanding. His tone never changing though.

Gulping secretly, he forced a smile, "Uh, I'll see you later then."

Nodding, the redhead resumed walking without looking back.

He composed a deep sigh as he entered his classroom only to be stopped mid-step by the looks he was getting from his classmates, specifically from his friends. All of them are giving him strange looks. Some were frowning, while others were smiling, a knowing grin, some seems displeased and other seems to be...blushing? What the heck?

Intentionally, he cough loudly to cut the thick atmosphere that rotated them caused by the undivided attention he was receiving, quietly slipping down his chair which scrapped the floor in process.

All of his friend were near the window, looking at him and stepping closer as he settled down. Kawahara and Fukuda, both seemingly to have something to say with lips crooked in a smile as if trying not to laugh. On the other side, Kagami was wearing a huge scowl, looking like he wanted to sneer at him and obviously very displeased of something, and lastly, Kuroko who, well, blankly stare at him waiting for him to talk. They formed a circle in front of him, cornering him. He have no idea what they want to know though.

"Uh, what?" he asked uncertainty marring on his voice, "Did something happen that I don't know of?" Forming a grin, he then whispered to Kagami who was closer to him, "Why are they looking at me like that?" his head discreetly pointed to his classmates. "I wasn't even aware I became popular," he joked but his friend didn't laugh, so the chuckles that left his mouth slowly dissolved.

Kagami che'd at him.

"Really, what now?"

"That is what what I want to know Furi...we want to know," Kagami commented, the growl was clear on his voice.

"Ah...I'm not sure I follow."

"What the fuck are you thinking dating that guy?"

"Don't be hasty on your assumption Kagami-kun. We promised we're gonna ask first, not growl at him. Your irritation is not helping at all," Kuroko stepped in, staring at his boyfriend with his expressionless face.

"But you saw him Kuroko, he was with him just a while ago."

"I did but that doesn't mean it's true. We hear his answer first before you react. Plus, what is it to you if they actually are?" patiently Kuroko said again, but the monotonous tone Kuroko was using was hardly patient at all. A hidden meaning behind that question somehow made Furihata shiver.

"You know what I mean Kuroko. It's that psychopath we're talking about here," Kagami remarked in clear irritation.

"I said he's not bad, and it will still be Furihata-kun's decision if he wanted to date him."

"I believe it when I see it. I'm not gonna let him get his hands-"

But Kagami couldn't continue his retort as Kawahara and Fukuda couldn't contain their laughter any longer as they bursted out laughing.

"This is so fun," Kawahara blurted between laughs.

What is so comical about this situation, the brunette had no idea. Furihata looked towards the crowd, remembering they were in the classroom and his classmates were looking at them. But gladly his classmates ignored them this time. He was still wondering about the looks though.

Thus, before anything become more heated, or comedy act, (or confusion for him), he voiced out his question, "Dating? Who's dating who? And what is it that you wanted to ask? You're making me feel nervous suddenly," he stared at them, making eye contact at each.

"Well..." Fukuda forced himself to stop laughing but a mirthful smile still remained on his lips. He retrieved something under his desk. "Look at this Furi, is this true?" the taller guy offered him their schools newspaper.

He heard Kagami scoff and mutter something 'Better not be true' but ignored it. Taking the paper, he blinked at his friends once questioningly before doing what they want him to do. He scanned the page first. His eyes slowly widened as the words written registered on his mind. Apprehension reached him.

 _ **'CONFIRMED! Akashi Seijurou and Furihata Kouki are dating!'**_ written in bold letters. Below them was a picture of him grinning while the student council president was looking at him with a small smile, as if listening intently to what he was saying. Akashi does look content, and his own face bubbles with clear happiness. The image's atmosphere were simply shouting _'They're on a date_ ', and worst his and Akashi's hands were on the surface of the table, fingers close enough to meet.

If he didn't know any better and it was not him on the picture he would very much believe the news. But he knew and it was him, so he gaped at the paper for the entire three minutes, trying to take everything that was being read. He was appalled at this horrible, unbelievable, impossible news! What the heck?!

"Everyone has been _aching_ to know what's the real score between you two, but were too afraid to ask knowing who your partner is. They're dreading Akashi might do something if he discovered that they're talking about you're relationship when you're obviously hiding it. I knew some who firmly believe it's true though," Fukuda explained in one long breath, the gleam in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by the brown head sophomore who was jerked out of his frozen state but no words still leave from his mouth.

"...And their doubts has been proven correct by witnessing your interaction with Seijurou-kun just minutes ago," Kuroko preceded Fukuda's explaination, pausing for a moment to let the brunette consumed the information. "If anything, it has strengthen their beliefs that you both are dating."

"We're aware of your agreement about ' _treating_ ' him Furi but our classmates don't so we cannot easily justify to prove it otherwise. We know little," Kawahara proceeded, placing his head on his crossed arms that settled at the back of the chair he was straddling.

"But we're not dating..." was the only sentence he could utter to clarify his situation.

"Thank God, you're not!" Kagami suddenly exclaimed upon hearing his response, catching the attention of some of their classmates.

"You're being loud Kagami-kun," the bluenette chidded.

Kagami didn't comment but grinned at his boyfriend. He was happy to know his best friend was not trapped in a relationship with that crazy bastard who call himself absolute. It will really feel weird if he knew a block like Akashi would feel something as emotion.

Kuroko might be expressionless most of the time but his boyfriend is different, and he knew very well how to entice those emotions out of him. Though, it will be all in private. The urge to kiss boyfriend just then has been grave. It was tempting, but he needed to restrain himself. Later, he'll do it later. Kuroko just stare at him.

Seeing nothing important, their classmates ignored them again, but a few took a glimpse at Furihata. No one in the group noticed though.

"You're way too happy Kagami-kun."

That stopped Kagami's grin upon noticing the aura that illuminating the bluenette. He might not be expressing any emotion on his face but the chilling feeling that crept up his spine didn't really feel comforting. _Why is Tetsuya angry now?,_ his mind exclaimed loudly. He frowned confusingly at him, asking him.

"Why does it suddenly feel cold?" Kawahara asked, he was beside Kuroko.

It broke the ice between the duo, both swiftly shifted their attention back to their friend.

"Is it?" Fukuda inquired, but noted the redhead and the bluenette's staring competition for a second that he almost believe that it was just imagination. But Kagami's expression says otherwise. Interesting...

"Yeah...whatever, it's prolly the wind," Kawahara shrugged, "Hey Furi, what would you do now?"

"We're not dating..." he remarked again, seemingly unaware he already said that, "I was only taking him on a dinner as a 'Thank You' nothing more," disbelief was apparent on his voice.

"Yeah, but nobody knows except us Furi. The image says differently, and that's what the other see," Kawahara noted.

He groaned. Why has it become so annoying?

"But what's with that 'See you later' Furihata-kun? Are you meeting him later?" The bluenette inquired, as a sudden memory popped to him.

Furihata grimaced, "Well..." he started as he conveyed the events that happened on their date. "We've planned to meet in the library after class every Tuesdays and Fridays until the examinations were done. That's the only deal we made," he finished, scowling at the newspaper in hands and clenching the edge tightly it scrunched loudly.

"You can cancel it to stop it if you want," Fukuda suggested.

"And get killed?"

"Don't scare the guy," Kagami chuckled. "That is if Akashi could do that."

"Seijurou-kun's not a killer," a pause. "but I can't assure you of things he'll do if you bail on him. He doesn't want people cancelling deals without proper reason. I might say he won't be pleased, rather it would anger him."

The hidden meaning behind those words made the group shivered, goosebums on their body. Just what will the redhead if angered? He doesn't want to think about that.

"The problem here is not Seijurou-kun," Kuroko continued, rearing back to the main problem.

"True," Fukuda agreed, chuckling, "Let's forget that suggestion."

"Oh right!" Kawahara all of a sudden blurted out as he realized something, surprising the group. "Don't you think this was the reason why you felt being watch yesterday? There's a big probability.

Furihata looked at his friend, comprehending. The other though, waited for them to explain. Kawahara told them about the events yesterday and came up with the same conclusion.

"It's possible," Kuroko commented afterwards. "Rumors have been spreading rather fast."

"But how will you convince the entire school Furi to believe in your words? The image is their proof. It's gonna be hard and a big hassle to let them believe otherwise," Kawahara wore a teasing grin.

"You're gonna be in trouble," Kagami spat.

"Why don't you talk to Akashi regarding this? Don't you think he know?" Fukuda asked.

He made no response and instead moaned, "Why the heck is this happening?"


	8. Chapter 8

In the end, Furihata still came to the library. The cowardly part of his mind was trying to convince him to walk out of there that instant to avoid be seen with the student prisedent and stop the issue, but the mere thought of Akashi's stoic visage made him rethink about his decision. Despite his unwillingness to meet the other, his rational side wanted to do so to discuss the tricky issue. If they won't do any action, this rumor will be spreading widely hard enough to stop.

Becoming popular with girls will always be one of a male's dream, especially him who never once experience the notion of dating. But never in his life did he wish it to be like this - linked to someone whose very own reputation scarce ones life. A scary one and a GUY to boot.

Fukuda's suggestion wrecked his mind for a moment. As tempting as it sounds though, he couldn't create a good reason as to why he would cancel their meet up, especially if his initial plan of doing this will be put in vain. It made him think twice. How can he stop Akashi if he's not with him?

Help his friends or stop seeing Akashi to cease the rumors? Both are crucial.

Lately though, he didn't notice any interruption from Akashi expect from that one time where he invited Kuroko over something while the bluenette was on a date with Kagami. Kagami had been quite furious retelling him what happened. He could see he was livid. Inspite that, his friend could've mistaken. He wasn't sure if it was one of the president's scheme or just a mere coincidence.

It was very confusing but one thing he recalled Kuroko saying was that Akashi has his way of knowing things no matter how hard a person would try to hide it. And that is really bothering.

Which supplies to his next predicament. If Akashi knows everything then the redhead might already have knowledge about his plan, and was scheming a rebuttal of it. Although it was quite impossible given no one was aware about it except himself. He didn't speak to anyone to avoid complication.

His safety maybe compromise but he'd started already, so it will not likely to back out. He should just erase his doubts. If he back out now Akashi might notice something amiss and the outcome is likely undesirable for his own life.

"...Furihata," a firm voice jolted Furihata from his raging thoughts that he didn't realize the presence of the person in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise upon recognition, then blinked. Akashi was sitting across him, fingers clasped on the table.

"How long have you been there?" he asked smartly.

Akashi merely pressed his lips together.

"I could say long. I advertently let myself settle in this seat and wait for you to wake up from your thoughts."

He had the urge to feel embarrass and blush at the moment for being caught spacing. "You should've announce yourself sooner Akashi-kun," he mumbled under his breath, scratching the bridge of his nose to somehow cover his blush from the redhead.

"No need to be embarrass," Akashi's lips curled slightly upward, "Your expression was doing a lot of alteration that I really do not want to duel further but I just wanted to ask, are you worried about something?" the redhead's stare held his as if trying to penetrate his entire system. His red eyes gleamed under the bright light coming the window.

Discreetly gulping, he was the one to break the eye contact.

"Uh, it's nothing."

A smile pasted on Akashi's face didn't really help Furihata's nerves as he answered, "Your expression says not nothing. But if you really don't want to talk about then shall we go to my place?"

Hesitant but nodded.

They decided to do their study in Akashi's apartment for reasons that Akashi didn't further explain except that he have books that they will be needing for their study, which made him agree although a bit reluctantly. He was still afraid of what will happen to him when stepping into the house.

He eyed around. He knew _they_ were looking at them. By 'they' he meant the crowd who specifically labelled his and Akashi's relationship as 'dating'. Akashi doesn't seem to be bothered and just stood up for the door, minding less to his surrounding.

He caught the eyes of a girl who dumped her phone quickly on the table when she saw him eyeing her. She avoided his gaze and continued reading the book on her table. What she did to that cellphone? He doesn't want to know.

Furihata ignored the eyes then, letting them be elated over something that didn't even exist. He will be the one laughing in the end when they discover that all of their belief were false and extinct. He bit his lip to restrain the laugh that was willing to come out.

Shrugging, he followed the redhead who had stopped at the entrance of library.

When outside, they walked in silence. Just when he was about to turn to where the train station was located he was stopped by a black car halting in front of them, startling him. He almost let out a sigh upon the remembrance of Akashi having his own car and driver to drive him fro and back to school. A guy Akashi called Keito-san open the door for them and Akashi stepped inside. While he reluctantly did as well. Man, this is so awkward. Why the heck with this redhead be so rich?

"I'm sure you will answer me this time Furihata, is something bothering you?" a firm tone with a hint of nothing woke Furihata up from his thoughts, again.

Brown eyes took its gaze to the redhead beside him. The other wasn't facing his way but his tone specifically doesn't want no for an answer.

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm just kind of nervous, is all."

"Don't be. Just be yourself like you usually are. I don't have the patience to talk to someone like a broken tape of a stuttering mess," he said pleasantly, if the calmness will be based off. Furihata bit his cheek from releasing a scoff at the insult. "I would rather talk to you like usual."

Though, that answer lifted it.

"Ah...haha," he chuckled as normal as he could possibly act but the nerves still got his tongue tied, "I-I, er, yeah I will Akashi-kun."

He heard the redhead chuckle with amusement, if his ears wasn't decieving him.

"You laughing about me didn't really help Akashi-kun. It sound insulting," he complained playfully. If he was a child he would be pouting but refrained, and instead frown with a smile.

"I don't think so. You seemed to be speaking well now."

A little part of him wanted to argue but stopped himself because the redhead was right. He was a bit relax than he was before he came inside the car.

"Alright, it's still insulting though. I'm not a stuttering mess. I never did."

Akashi's eyes looked straight at his brown eyes. Clear amusement was evident on his eyes.

"I wanted to argue with that," but didn't say more. He just smiled and watched the scenery outside.

Furihata did so too.

But his head pivoted 180 degrees to the guy as he heard Akashi says, "But I'd rather say I enjoy your presence despite that."

Amused red irises met with surprised brown orbs.

"No need to look so surprise Furihata. I wouldn't have offered teaching you if I don't find you interesting. I wouldn't even let you come any closer to me."

That's true. If he were to ask, Akashi would've ignored him for all he did and put him to stop as quick as possible that day when he asked him for dinner but instead the guy agreed to go with him.

At one point, it was scary to be with Akashi, but a little part of him felt elated at the fact that one of the famous person in their school found him rather interesting.

A little blush found its way to his cheeks and a boost of confidence caught him smiling at the redhead.

"Thanks. I'm not sure how to react. I never expected you to see me as interesting." He expected nothing and found no reason to think of it, but never interesting and liking his presence.

Akashi let his head fall slightly at the back of the car-seat he was leaning to not break the eye contact.

"You are, why would I find you any less?"

"Most people won't think so," he cracked a chuckle, shaking his head. "Boring...is what they'd say. Not interesting."

"I will think otherwise. You're degrading yourself Furihata. You're more than what you think you are. Don't let others' words describe your personality. They're more fit of that description than yours," his tone firm and serious.

"If you think so..." he replied a bit bashful.

"I sense potential when I find one."

And his tone was final, more of a dismissal. Furihata didn't want to argue more as he himself was overwhelmed at Akashi's impression of him. He didn't know what to think about this confession. It was a shock.

He silently slid on his side of the window as he let himself succumbed at the mirthful feeling that was bubbling inside. Yeah, he was actually happy. Very. Akashi can be good, sometimes. A small grin slipped his lips as he turned to the image outside the window.

—

"Are you seriously saying you live here _alone_?" he stared at the high cieling and 'wowed' at the amazing place he was in. He was standing in the middle of Akashi's house. Antiques and paintings were found on different part of the house. He was living alone in this huge house?

Alone?

"Yes, I live here alone since my parents were in Kyoto and I just stayed here for school. Now, close your mouth Furihata," he stated matter-of-factly.

The brunette immediately shut his mouth upon the reminder. He kept quiet. Akashi instructed some of the housekeeper to bring them some snacks upstairs in his room before they went there.

Furihata still awed, gawked at the redhead's room. Man, his room looks like a bathroom compared to this. Or does the bathroom much bigger than his bedroom? He has yet to know. He staringly stood at the door, afraid he might damage something that would seriously be a big trouble.

Akashi's room was totally him. Elegant and classy. A queen size bed was laid in the middle of the room next to the wall with nightstands on both side to occupy lampshades and a telephone. His bedcovers brown hue complimented the light brown curtains that decorated his windows. A few feet away from his bed was television that he wasn't very sure how huge its measurement. A little sala set on the left corner in front of a fireplace.

"I told you to close your mouth not to keep quiet and stand there like a statue. Why don't you sit down and talk," Akashi emerging from his walk-in closet and was now in his casual clothes said while beckoning him to come closer with his hand.

Still awed, he followed, slowly stepping at the black carpeted floor "Is there a difference between keeping quiet and closing mouth? I thought they were quite similar," he jibed jokingly.

"Well, I prefer for you to close your mouth and stop gawking at the house. Talking is never an issue."

Akashi trotted to one of the door inside, and opened it. There were three doors inside the room. He knew one is the walked-in closet, the other one of those probably is a bathroom, and he wasn't sure about the last one.

Upon getting himself inside, his question was answered. It was a study room. Books were lined orderly on the shelves surrounding them while a desk was placed on the right corner near the open window.

"Is this a room or a library?" he thought.

And later then realized he had voiced it out. Akashi didn't respond though.

Akashi walked out again and came back with a bag in his hand, placing it on the desk as he sat down. "Shall we start?" Akashi offered, placing a chair beside him.

He could only nod and sat down.

—

Furihata stared as he watched the blinds in front of him, covering the cold breeze outside.

"You favored color brown," his out of the blue comment startled even him.

He sputtered to look at Akashi, smiling. A bit afraid that the other might think he wasn't doing his work seriously, but he was. It just caught his eyes. Brown seems to be the redhead's favorite color. He was expecting it to be red.

Akashi stopped from writing on his own notebook. "You're not taking this seriously," the comment was simple but the behind meaning made him shiver. The brown haired sophomore was answering some quiz made by the other.

"I am!" he bursted a bit hurriedly, making the redhead looked at him straight, face bare of emotion. Smiling, "Sorry. It's just that I noticed that most of your things were colored either brown or white. But mostly brown. So I come up with the conclusion of you liking brown. I was really expecting of you as a red person but I assumed wrong," he explained, looking at the blinds again.

Akashi followed his line of sight, "I really don't have any color that I favored but if you put it that way, probably yes. I rather enjoy the color of brown...It's quite calming," Akashi said no more afterwards. But the tone he used made the brunette look back at him. It was serene and...sincere. A very impossible occurrence to happen and hear from the redhead.

But it must be just his imagination since the moment he faced him the redhead already resumed his work, face devoid of any emotion. He did not notice the slight glimpse Akashi had thrown at him before resuming his work.

Despite that, the brunette was really happy. He wasn't really expecting an answer but hearing it was nice. Knowing a few information from the great Akashi Seijurou and told him a few things he likes himself was really...warming.

Brown was not his prefered color, more likely a white and blue, which really resembles the color of the sky. It was enchanting ang beautiful, couldn't help but wonder what's beyond that atmosphere.

When the light and darkness was fighting over the sky, the duo finished their session. Furihata was quite proud of himself of what he learnt today. Akashi was a very efficient teacher that he could easily explain and make him understand things that even their very own teacher hardly discussed the topic with clarity. Akashi just easily gave him a few key points and techniques for him to get the comprehension he really needed. And it's all thanks to the redhead.

Though, he still needs a lot of subjects to learn for him to get his desired score.

They went outside of the room after the brunette finished packing his things on his bag.

"Thank you so much Akashi-kun. Topics I find so hard to understand before just easily went up to my head when you explain them. I never knew it could be that easy," he blurted suddenly out of greatfulness, grinning at him fully. He was out of the study room while Akashi closed the door.

"It was my pleasure for helping," Akashi answered upon facing him. Returning a smile, he simply stalked his way straight to the sofa in his mini living room, giving him a hint to follow. Furihata did.

Upon getting closer, he noticed a set of snacks that consist of cookies, a slice of cake, a cup of tea, and a soda was placed on the coffee table.

Timidly, he settled on the left end of the sofa, placing his bag on the floor. The sofa was made out of soft brown colored material that felt really nice to be sitting in. Akashi was on the other end of him.

"Enjoy yourself Furihata," Akashi spoke in his somewhat smooth voice as he took the cup into his lips, sipping.

"Thanks," chuckling awkwardly. He wasn't one to be embarrassed when it comes to free food, but somehow got the nerve of shyness when offered by someone who had already helped him, a lot. It should be the other way around. However, Akashi was expecting him to accept it without any question. Furihata didn't want to fight into any useless argument that he would likely be losing.

He copied Akashi's action prior and drank on his bottled soda, emersing on the cold feeling it was giving his throat.

Picking up a cookie, he bit on it with enthusiasm. He could sense eyes on him and turned directly to it. He couldn't help himself but feel a little sheepish as the red haired president look at him intently, amusement swirling his expression.

"Uh, haha...this-this cookie is great. Where'd you buy this? I'll probably stop by to bring some for my mom she usually enjoyed this stuff," he laughed softly. His sweet tooth was aching at the taste.

Upon the mention of his mother, Akashi's eyes somewhat softened yet clear amusement never leaving his visage. "We have our own patissier. I'll tell them to pack something for your mother."

Blinking, he shook his head to refuse the offer. Damn, rich bastard. "No need Akashi-kun. You've given me a lot already. I don't want to add more trouble."

"It's no trouble. My mother likes to bake and eat sweets so much that I and my father never really understood. The sweetness of the pastries don't agree with my taste despite how many times she wants me to try it."

Furihata then confirmed that Akashi wasn't as inhuman as they all initially though (except Kuroko). The warm expression on his face while speaking about his mother said so. It was a shock for him to witness such warm emotion from the other. And he knew from the bottom of his heart it was real. He must love his mother very much.

"But sweets are life," he cackled his comment.

"Never," Akashi placed his cup on the saucer.

"You can try it again maybe you'll like it this time," wagging his eyebrows with a grin, pushing a cookie to the silent red head.

"No," Akashi respond with firm tone.

Honestly, it didn't falter Furihata's eagerness but refute anyway. Next time, probably. He grinned evilly inwardly.

He finished the cookie in hand, eyeing the snacks then back to Akashi.

"Why served all the 'sweetness' then when you obviously mention it's not to your preference?" he asked out of curiosity, but a bit play of his words won't be bad.

Akashi ignored his teasing, "Tea is enough. Eat all you want."

And he did as was told finishing the cake, humming whenever his taste buds met the delicious treat. It was very delicious. When done, he looked at Akashi sheepishly. Man, he didn't realize he had gulped everything that was on the table.

"It's goo, no, super good," he said softly to break the silence, and grinned.

Akashi only nodded with a smile. The president stood up from his side of the sofa and to the telephone beside the bed. He let him then, drinking his soda. Probably calling someone important.

When the redhead came back, he was on his last drop of soda.

Before anything long, Furihata had then remembered something totally important that he wants to talk to the guy with.

He picked his bag off the ground and fished out the newspaper. Smoothened it from being folded before he offered it to the other without any words. Akashi stared in question but took the paper nonetheless.

"I'm not sure if you knew about the news but I want you to be aware of it," sighing, "...for us to find solution. It's weird to think but it's there. I don't know what to say at all," he said a bit warily.

Akashi was busy reading the newspaper. Furihata sank deeper on his side, leaning his back on the back rest while waiting for the other's reaction. He thrummed his fingers on his legs, bag returned to its former position.

Akashi's face were blank that the brunette almost believe he wasn't reading and became a statue, but the slight flicked of his eyes say otherwise.

Akashi closed the paper after some time. He took it as a cue to speak.

"I doubt what I say will be different but I sure don't know what the other people were thinking by linking us both," he didn't intend to sound complaining but his tone said so, "They say we're dating," he continued to Akashi who seemed to be silently processing the idea of the news.

"Don't let it bother you Furihata."

"Aren't you? They specifically mentioned that we are together and indirectly said that we are homosexuals? Didn't it bother you? It could ruin your reputation."

He grumbled. It was frustrating that he was being the talk of their school without even doing anything. He doesn't even know that he has a 'boyfriend'.

"That picture was probably taken when we were in the restaurant. That is terribly wrong. Everything has gone wrong," he continued to mumble to himself. And it seems like Akashi didn't mind in the least, yet he was so against with Kuroko and Kagami's relationship.

"Don't let this rumor get to you. You know the truth. Don't let it bother you." Akashi countered with a regal gaze at him.

Red eyes sharpened as it stared at two chocolate ones. Akashi's gaze were cold that he felt a shudder ran down his system. He gulped and looked away. Despite that, it doesn't seem Akashi was angry at him. That sudden chill was not being directed to him, but that doesn't mean it could relax him any less. He was just afraid for the person behind all this.

"You're right Akashi-kun. I'll stop thinking for now. But it doesn't mean it was any less frustrating." he murmured.

"We will let them be," Akashi only said as finality while Furihata doesn't have an idea what to do. "Let me handle it."

That last sentence didn't really was said calmly and devoid of any emotion, but the meaning behind them...he could not think about it.

Later that night, Furihata went home by Akashi's car. He told him that he would take a train but the man wouldn't take no for an answer. Thus, ending him with a car ride and a box of pastries that Akashi insisted to bring for his mother despite his refusal.

Thinking back on his day. There are a lot of things he dicovered about the student council. Akashi enjoyed the color of brown. He was scary as hell. He doesn't like sweets, and lastly Akashi was affectionate when it comes to his mother. And for him, a child who love their mother are not bad. They're not bad.

Right?


End file.
